


Lovefool

by simonsaysfunction



Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: Angst, F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-19
Updated: 2012-10-19
Packaged: 2017-11-16 14:36:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/540521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simonsaysfunction/pseuds/simonsaysfunction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little look at the discrepancy I saw between Leslie finding this random woman to take to the barbecue and how she acts around Gabriela, sort of from Severide’s perspective.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lovefool

One of the things Kelly Severide prided himself on was his ability to shut up and mind his own business. This was especially prudent when he lived in close quarters with Leslie Shay. It wasn’t that she was a lesbian that was the problem, it was more that she had a…thing…going with another of their coworkers. Namely, she brought Dawson home all the time with a look in his direction, every time unless they were attached at the mouth, which begged him to continue to silence himself and not offer suggestions. He never did. It wasn’t his business that she was messing around with a woman, liaisons with Shay notwithstanding, who was straight and followed Casey around like a puppy dog.

So it came as a surprise that at the picnic Dawson was there with some doctor and Leslie had come with a very attractive girl who sounded (and looked) like she’d stepped right off the campus of the Crimson Tide. He didn’t pay too much attention, caught up in his thoughts about Heather and Peter, but he did pay attention when the two of them stumbled into the apartment and went at it.

After he sent Nikki away, he slumped back on the couch to continue watching the game, only to hear the stairs creak. His head tipped back to catch a glimpse of tousled blonde hair and a lot of skin he shouldn’t be privy to. Kelly merely stared in her direction for a moment, the only comment he’d give on the situation.

“Don’t. Don’t go there.” She hissed at him, her shoulders slumping slightly when he refused to look away for another few seconds. When his eyes were back on the game, she spoke again, voice quieter and fuller of emotion. Why she was confiding in him, he didn’t know. Maybe it was a need to say anything about the situation at all with someone who already knew.

“Look. She went out with that doctor after she got bummed out about the rumors circling for Casey and Hallie being false. I was waiting for her to say something. Anything about it and she didn’t.” She was clutching the sheet like it was a lifeline. “So don’t go there.”

With that, she went back up the stairs without whatever she had come down for, leaving him alone with the game and the thought that it wouldn’t last with Miss Alabama because Leslie had it bad, bad enough that all the clichés about moths and flames applied straight on with her and he could do nothing but watch. His life was bad enough without wading into hers.


End file.
